The present invention relates to a synthetic resin container having a unique appearance and a method for producing the same.
Usually, a synthetic resin container is decorated by applying a label or printing a pattern on its surface. In recent years, trials have been made to produce a craze pattern on a synthetic resin container as in a glass container, to give a high-grade appearance to the container. However, up to the present, there has not been known any technology that allows one to readily and securely produce such a synthetic resin container having a decorative craze pattern thereon.